The present invention relates to rolling element bearings, and more particularly relates to a seal and lubricating arrangement for such bearings.
A conveyor roller of a field chopper is described in document DD 121 704 in which several grease chambers are located in front of a bearing in the direction of the conveyor roller, with the bearing being in the form of an adjusting-ring bearing. The grease chambers are used to protect the adjusting-ring bearing against penetration of plant juices that can cause corrosion and destruction of the adjusting-ring bearing. The single grease feed is connected with the central lubricant feed and supplies the adjusting ring bearing with grease that also moves from the adjusting-ring bearing through seals into the grease chamber. In this regard, it is considered to be a disadvantage that the adjusting-ring bearing has to be supplied with a relatively high lubricant pressure so that the grease chamber will be supplied with enough grease. Thus, high grease consumption will result, and the adjusting-ring bearing can be damaged by excessive grease pressure or excessive lubricant.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved bearing arrangement for use in a corrosive environment such as that of product conveying and/or product processing elements of a crop harvesting machine.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a rolling element bearing constructed such that satisfactory lubrication of the antechamber is possible without excessive lubrication of the rolling elements.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved rolling element bearing having an antechamber protecting the rolling elements against penetration of corrosive fluid, such as plant juices, wherein the antechamber is connected with a first lubricant feed, and the chamber containing the rolling elements is connected with a second lubricant feed. In this manner, the antechamber and the rolling elements, which may be ball bearings, tapered roller bearings or needle bearings, can be separately supplied with lubricant (usually grease). It would also be possible to use sliding bearing elements instead of the rolling bearing elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rolling bearing, as set forth in one or more previous objects, wherein the antechamber is connected to the first lubricant feed via a first duct, while the chamber containing the rolling elements is connected to the second lubricant feed via a second duct having no direct connection with the first duct.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.